


Terrestrial Creek

by Drarry97



Category: South Park
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry97/pseuds/Drarry97
Summary: AU. Tweek is an Alien. Craig is a Human. When Tweek crash lands on Earth after his age ceremony things become a little complicated. Use of writing prompts found on Pinterest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: One pass of the planet I have in here as a year. They live on a moon that revolves around Neptune called Neso. I have decided to call the species Sateils. Which is part satellite which is another name for moon and part glacier which is another word for freezing. So basically freezing moons, but the spelling is different to make it look a little better. In this, Tweek isn’t freaking out over everything because I see his anxiety as part of how his parents raised him as well as his coffee addiction and the drugs from when he was a kid, so taking those factors out you should get a rather normal Tweek.

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

 

Chapter One

The indigo sky was perfectly clear dotted with glowing balls of gas above Tweek’s home planet of Neso. The clarity was a good thing for when his trip would begin in just a few short passes of glowing orbs above them counting as hours. Today marked the sixteenth pass of the blue planet called Neptune since Tweek’s birth which marks an occasion that all of the Sateil race must participate in. An occasion that Tweek was currently trying to ignore as he is poked and prodded to get cleaned up before the start of the ceremony before his trip where, afterward Tweek will be considered an elder and due to his families legacy, will mark him as a future ruler on his planet.  
Becoming a ruler is something that Tweek has been learning to become since birth, due to him being a future ruler he has had to go through other ceremonies that only a select few others have gone through. During his time in life, only three others of the five thousand of his age group are of future ruler lineage and so the four of them are the only ones who have gone through all of the ceremonies while the others only have to participate in the one when they reach their sixteenth passage. The ceremony is simple, they arrive in front of everyone attending the ceremony on the planet and accept their scores from their schooling and hunting courses from their previous passes. If they have scores high enough, after their trip they will be allowed to choose starting from the highest scores and ending at the lowest what they wish to contribute as they are on the planet Neso.  
Only Tweek and the three others are the ones without a choice which is what Tweek preferred considering he had only ever dreamed of being a ruler over the Sateils, anything else would be nothing but a disappointment to his birth givers who both currently rule. The ceremony ends with the Sateil the ceremony has been for after only a single pass of a glowing orb will receive their very own ship which they will be responsible for during the rest of the passes of Neptune during their life cycle. The Sateil is to take their ship and fly to their ancestor planet, Venus which is supposed to be as warm as they are cold. The ones who will not be rulers are to arrive, collect a scroll and fly back while those who are to rule one day have to collect their scroll and prove that they can live in such a warm planet by making contact with the life on Venus and staying with them for one full cycle of their yellow planet that is said to kill those that come to close.  
Tweek exited the icy cave that he had been using to get ready for his ceremony and looked up in time to watch a female Sateil by the name of Bebe pick up a rock and lay her lips upon it. Everything has some sort of life force even if their substance changes, the life force is there. When a creature dies its life force doesn’t always go out, usually it just changes to a different rhythm. Sateils have the ability to read that rhythm, in their own species it is read as thoughts while in others it could be images or feelings, using the inside of their lips which contain a saliva like consistency that can take a reading of the life force into themselves. Bebe is another Sateil of Tweeks age group that will become a ruler after her ceremony which will take place right after Tweeks. Incidentally, Bebe is also Tweeks betrothed which was decided when they shared the same day and time of the passage in front of Neptune. They will be required to heir at least one child before Neptune together and will also be required to share the same icy quarters for the first 30 passes of Neptune before being allowed to separate.  
Bebe placed the rock back onto the ground a turned around to face Tweek. Her living golden antennas flowed out behind her all going in different directions as they writhed around her shoulders while her icy skin sparkled in the glow of the orbs in the sky, her purple eyes which usually glowed in a pretty excitement were dim and she looked serious and sad as she gazed upon him. Tweek knew something had to have happened for her to look so sad on the day of their ceremony which is a time of excitement and cheer.  
“What is it Bebe?” Tweek asked as he walked over to her and reached for her hand. She took his outstretched fingers and looked into his glowing green eyes and answered him.  
“There was another mission that met a human ship. Only Scott made it back, he says he was lucky to make it out alive. I don’t know what they did to him, we aren’t allowed to truly know until we get back but his speech is different now. He speaks with slurs and the moon treatments are not working to cure him.” Her icy eyes looked like they were fogging up but she stayed strong as she stared at him.  
The humans were a terrifying race that ran into their species from time to time. It would seem as if every time this happened, their race would lose some of its number while the humans would leave with all of theirs. The rulers of a million passes ago had made it illegal to try to contact the humans. They dictated that the humans were volatile and unpredictable due to the fact that they seem to be unable to get passed their own fearful nature which drives them to kill those of their own species and of others. While it is still a long off hope that we would be able to make contact with the humans in the hopes that they can be reasoned with, the rulers need to be in unanimous agreement to overrule the vote which makes contact illegal and so far none have been unanimous since the vote to make it illegal.  
Tweek took a small breath and tried to hold it in for a moment. One of his birth givers had been on that mission which means that they have been killed and he would never see them again. It had been the female, the one that had nursed him from infancy and kept him by her side until the third pass of Neptune in which he was then given a place at the dormitory in which all Sateils were to live in until after their ceremony return trips in which they would have different living quarters due to their choices. He tried not to let it seem as if it bothered him, it wasn’t like he had an actual bond with his female birth giver. It was actually rather illegal to form a bond with anyone other than your betrothed but he had always cared about all of their rulers and didn’t appreciate the fact that humans had killed one, especially as that particular ruler was connected to him in such a way.  
Bebe wished him well and their fingers linked for just a moment longer before Tweek walked alone to his ceremony where he was honored with his scores, unsurprisingly to himself and to the Sateils attending his ceremony they were the highest in his age group and the ship he was given as well as the coordinates of Venus were simple enough to figure out. He had learned to read coordinates before he could walk and had learned to fly a ship before he learned how to properly use his salivate glands to read life forces. He took to space and flew farther than he ever had to before all alone. His route would be different than those that would follow or who he himself was following. They were not allowed to depend on each other during this trip, they were to do it along and become elders and for Tweek and three others would become elders ready to rule.  
Tweek flew to Venus and collected his scroll, he then set about the hike to find the civilization that were once where his species lived. They were strange looking with pale red skin rather than the icy pale blue of Tweek’s species although still connected to nature like the Saleits using the same saliva glands to read natures rhythm, Tweek learned much from them while he waited for the one pass of the yellow planet nearby. He learned the name of the yellow planet was Sun and he was taught to navigate the entire planet by using the sun to pinpoint his exact location. He learned how to coordinate around the sun if he were to travel and he was taught how to regulate his body temperature to keep from overheating in such a warm climate. He caught sight of Bebe and the others but was not permitted to stay and talk, they were under orders to undertake everything alone and each of them took this rather seriously.  
Finally the pass around the Sun was complete and Tweek got into his ship ready to make his trip home to Neso. He double checked for his scroll and he got his ship into the air, he was flying for such a short time when the asteroids became an almost immovable storm around him. Tweek didn’t panic because he had been taught what to do in this type of situation as they were not uncommon, he was to find a stable surface to land on which he took a moment to find one and was just in the process of landing when an asteroid hit the front of his ship sending him sideways into another asteroid which caused him to tip dangerously and before he could steer his ship safely away a giant asteroid struck his ship and all of the lights suddenly flared up and Tweek could no longer get his ship to turn or do anything her commanded of it. He could only hold on as he was flying toward a blue planet with green around it and he gained speed. Tweek did not know what this planet was called and didn’t get a good look around as his ship caught fire and he was holding on for dear life as he braced for impact the hard landing jarring him out of the damaged ship and he blacked out as he landed face first into a white substance that he was hardly able to call cold.  
A/N: Ok so this chapter is pretty long compared to what the others will probably be. This chapter was to give information on the species I have tried to create. So please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

The forest was quiet except for the boys laughing around the camp fire telling scary stories. The day had passed in a nice hunting trip which will last the whole week since they were out of school for winter break. They had also decided to come up to the mountains because they knew that their good buddy Craig needed a distraction since he had just broken up with his girlfriend of two years, Annie after catching her sleeping with some guy from North Park. Craig was enjoying the trip and keeping his mind off of the blonde who had broken his heart, he had actually thought that they would make it but apparently not. The boys continued joking around and trying to scare each other when there was a loud noise and they all looked up to see what looked like a shooting star falling to the ground not far from where they were.

An argument ensued where they all decided whether they should go and see what it was or stay there and go to bed. In the end, Cartman called them all pussies and they decided to go and have a look. They wandered to where they had all seen it land and then had to walk a bit farther, following the path it seemed to have made as it had skid around to come resting against a tree. They could see that it was a space ship of some kind, although still burning in some places it was recognizable enough even with everything all blackened from smoke.

“Butters, you should go and have a look since you’re the lightest and can run away faster if you have to” Stan said trying to sound brave although he had taken a step closer to Kyle and didn’t seem too keen on stepping forward. Butter shook his head desperately clearly not wanting to go any closer either.

“N-no thanks Stan, I think I will just wait here while Clyde checks it out.” Butters looked at Clyde a little hopefully but he didn’t look to happy either.

“Well, I think Token wants to be the one to go over there.” He said trying to sound like this was common knowledge rather than something that he made up. Just as Token opened his mouth Craig rolled his eyes and stepped forward with a grumble about chickens.

Craig approached the smoking ship rather carefully mostly because he was afraid it would blow up or something. When he got to the front of the ship, he found the hatch open and no one or thing was inside it. Craig stepped back and shouted at the others that everything was empty. They approached cautiously while Craig walked around the other side of the ship coming to a stop when he saw the legs half hidden behind a tree on an otherwise still figure. The others came over to him and he held up his hand to stop as he pointed to the passed out figure that belonged to the legs. They all took a few steps back.  
“Oh shit!” Cartman said “There is an alien behind that tree and it could kill us at any moment!”

“There’s no proof it’s an alien Cartman” Kyle said “those legs look human, it could just be a guy who went down from a jet in the sky.”

“Oh come on Kyle!” Cartman whisper shouted at him “That is so an alien and when it wakes up we are all dead! Do you want to be killed by and alien Kyle? Because I do not. I say we attack it before it attacks us.”

“I don’t think we should go attacking anyone or anything until we know what it is.” Token spoke in a rather calm manner. He turned to Craig, “Did you see what it looked like? You’re the only one who was close enough.”

Craig shook his head but looked back over at the legs that lay still. “Maybe I should go and take a look, whoever or whatever could be hurt. That ship is on fire after all.”

Cartman looked at them all incredulously. “Are you serious right now you guys? You’re going to approach the alien and let it attack you? Craig I know your upset but that doesn’t mean you get to just turn suicidal on us!”

Craig flipped him off before turning back towards where the stranger lay. He cautiously approached the fallen figure until he was able to see past the tree. The figure was sprawled out on top of the snow, his face turned sideways and his skin a pale blue color which immediately made Craig panic as he thought of hypothermia although he couldn’t fathom how this guy had gotten it so fast as he hadn’t been in the snow that long. He also had short blond hair which Craig thought was a rather loose terminology for it since his hair seem to be moving, and every inch of skin that seemed to be showing seemed to be sparkling as if it had icicles embedded in it. Craig could not believe what he was seeing and he hesitated only a moment longer as his eyes lingered on the blue skin of the stranger before he walked over and lifted him up. The guy was pretty short probably at 5’2 while Craig stood at a good 6’5 and couldn’t have weighed more than 100 pounds.

Craig made his way back over to the guys who were waiting for him, giving him apprehensive looks as they took in the guy he was carrying Craig said, “I think he has hypothermia, look he’s turned blue.”

The guys all looked down at the creature Craig was carrying and were surprised how almost human he looked. Token sighed and said, “I guess we should take him back to camp, the fire might warm him up and we can put some sleeping bags on him to try and help him out. We might have to go down the mountain and get cell signal to call for help though. He isn’t human so that will take some explaining as well.”

The guys continued talking as they walked and Craig stared down at the guy in his arms, he was so light and Craig couldn’t actually tell if he was still alive so he just quickened his pace to get back to camp quicker. They pulled one of the tents closer to the camp fire, not to close so it wouldn’t catch on fire. Craig wrapped the stranger in his sleeping bag and rubbed his arms so as to try and get some extra body heat into him while Token and Clyde started down the mountains to try and get some help. 

Soft voices came to Craig from outside of the tent while he continued to stare down at the guy who was obviously extraterrestrial. He hesitantly ran his fingers over the short moving blonde tentacle things and decided that the guy couldn’t be dead if they were still moving. 

“You guys,” Cartman said “we cannot just allow this thing to be here at our camp. It will wake up and eat us. Did you see how terrifying it looks? We should kill it now before it has time to regain strength and come after us.”

“Cartman we are not killing him.” Kyle argued while glaring at the other boy. “He needs help and he looks just like us with moving hair dude. There is no point in hurting him. Right Stan?” Kyle looked to the side at his best friend who jumped slightly at being addressed.

“Yeah dude,” Stan said “we can’t just attack something unprovoked. He could be harmless.”

Cartman just glared at them before huffing and making his way to his own tent for the night. The rest of the night was silent and Craig wound up wrapped in a blanket he had grabbed from Clyde’s tent so he wouldn’t take from the alien who probably needed it more than Craig. The morning dawned and with it came Token and Clyde with Stan’s Uncle Jimbo and his friend Ned. They all looked in at the stranger who was still blue but his hair moved faster which made them think he was fine. Craig crawled out of the tent to talk to them, leaving the stranger alone. 

“You reckon we should kill him Ned?” Jimbo asked looking at his friend as if he alone held all of the answers. 

“Well,” said Ned in his robot-ish voice “if he gets up and starts attacking I think we should. But for now let’s just see what happens when he wakes up.”

They settled in for some breakfast and discussed more hunting possibilities while Jimbo and Ned were there as well as what the boys had already caught. They had just decided on fishing first when Craig was making his way back to his tent to grab a change of clothes. When he unzipped the tent and looked in he saw that the stranger was sitting up. At the sound of the tent’s zipper he whipped around and Craig saw wide glowing green eyes widen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

 

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

Tweek woke up wrapped in a thick cover which he promptly took off trying to regulate his body temperature to try and feel for some air around him that may be colder than the warmth. He found himself sitting up and saw that he was inside a strange cave that wasn’t made of ice but was clear enough to show light through although he could not see outside. There was no exit that he could see and he was unsure if he would be able to break free of this cave without hurting himself. Before Tweek could come to a decision there was a noise outside and the cave opened starting from the bottom and ending at the top and an alien looked in. Tweek noticed that he looked almost like himself but with pale pink skin and nonmoving black tentacles that seemed to lay flat. His eyes were a bright blue and did not glow, and his skin seemed dull with no ice on it at all.

The next thing he realized was that he recognized this creature, he had seen the ice carvings and heard the warnings, this dark haired alien before him was a human. Tweek felt his eyes widen and his tentacles lay flat against his head which was a sign of fear for Sateils. He struggled to his feet and dove out of the tent hoping to get away from the human before he could be attacked only to come to a standstill when he saw a whole crowd of them outside of the tent. Tweek looked around wildly before deciding to go in a certain direction that should get him away from these humans. He didn’t know how they had found him or why they would track him down but since he had been found he decided that answers would better be left for later. As a future ruler of his people he had been taught from an early age how to prioritize certain things and for now his life seemed a priority. He dove to the right toward what looked like a steep drop but what turned out to be just a steep incline but he hurried down it just the same. Just as he arrived at the bottom he felt something close around his arm and when he looked back he saw that it was the first human he had seen with the blue eyes looking at him and holding onto his arm. Tweek flailed his arms and when that did nothing he reached out and grabbed at the arm that was not holding him, pulling the human toward him. Tweek used the momentum to pull himself up and over the head of the human all the while twisting his arm out of the grasp of the humans’. He landed on his feet behind the human and took off running in a different direction only to find the other humans spread out and closing in on him. He jumped high about 10 feet in the air and wrapped his arm around an overhead branch attached to a tree and swung himself upwards. He grabbed the trunk and shimmied higher and would have kept going but a wave of dizziness swept over him and kept him from moving now that his bought of adrenaline had passed.

Looking down, he saw that the humans had crowded around the bottom of his tree. Tweek looked upwards and wondered at the sky above him that was bright and blue almost like his skin with what looked like ice bergs up above. He had never seen such a thing so he allowed himself to marvel for just a moment before he looked back down and tried to take stock of his situation. Tweek had no idea where his ship was or if it was in any shape to take him home after that crash with all of those asteroids. He also had no idea how he would be able to fix the ship with parts from this planet that he seemed to be on. The ground had snow which was a little colder than Venus but Tweek would have to find some sustainable food on this planet, the fact that Tweek could see the Sun made him feel better because although it looked a little farther away, he knew he could track himself using it. These facts made Tweek feel a little bit better but looking back down at the ground where all of the humans were brought him back to the problem at hand and that was even if he could get to doing all of those things, he would need to survive making it to the ground surrounded by all of the humans.

He became a little alarmed when he say the black haired boy climb onto the shoulders of another of the humans before grabbing the lowest branch on the tree. Tweek sat there and watched with slight horror as the human slowly made his way up to Tweek’s branch and sit down next to him. The human looked a little wary of him and Tweek wanted to jump out of the tree but knew he wouldn’t get far in his weakened state so he stared at the human and waited to see what would happen to him. After a few moments with nothing having happened Tweek relaxed his death grip and the tree and felt a little guilty that he was probably hurting it.

“Hello” The human said and Tweek jumped a little feeling surprised that he understood the language. It had never occurred to Tweek that the humans spoke the same as the Sateils. 

“H-hello human.” Tweek said staring at the blue eyed boy.

“I mean you no harm. We found you last night in the woods outside of a burning ship and brought you back to our camp to try and help you out.” The human had very little inflection to his voice. Tweek did not feel very calm listening to it. He said nothing and continued to stare at this human not entirely sure if he was telling the truth. “My name is Craig. I am the one who carried you back to camp. What is your name?”

Tweek hesitated a moment, this Craig could be looking for more than his name but after another quick glance below he decided to answer. “I am called Tweek. Do you know where my ship is then?” He decided he might as well ask. 

Craig nodded his head and held out his hand to Tweek. “We can go back down together and go and see your ship.” 

Tweek immediately grabbed for the tree again. He knew it, all this human wanted was for him to go down and get killed. He turned his head away from this human and thought about his options, this tree wasn’t going to be an opportune fix to his problem, especially if humans can climb. This black haired human, Craig didn’t seem to want to kill him although Tweek had a feeling it was only because he was alone while the rest of his kind were on the ground. Tweek was weakened and would have to come down sooner rather than later and he was unsure of the intentions of those around him. He knew one way to find out those intentions but he had never thought about or really wanted to get that close to humans in order to use his saliva glands. He pulled away from the tree to look at Craig again who was still holding his hand out and looking at Tweek as if he had all of the patience in the world.

Tweek hesitated only a moment more before he reached out needing to do it quick before he changed his mind. He grabbed Craig’s hand and pulled him closer to him and Craig wobbled dangerously on his branch which made Tweek let go of his hand to wrap a firm arms around Craig’s waist to keep him in place before Tweek leaned forward and locked his lips on the human’s and used his tongue to push open his lips. When other creatures had saliva as well it made reading their life force easier and so when he combined his saliva with Craig’s Tweek was able to read everything about him right down to his intentions. He pulled back after just a couple of moments and had determined that Craig did not want to kill him. His arm was still tight around Craig’s waist and he saw that Craig was looking at him with wide eyes.

A/N: Alright! I hope you’re all enjoying this so far. I am loving writing this! How do you think Craig liked his unexpected kiss from Tweek? I bet he didn’t see that one coming. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

I waited for Tweek to take my hand, he had huddled up to the tree again after I offered to help him down so I was a little worried. I decided to wait and give him a minute, being an alien on Earth was probably a little much to take. He didn’t take long to look at me again and I noticed he looked a little nervous, but I put what I hoped was a reassuring look on my face and stretched my hand out a little farther toward him. I watched as his hand suddenly darted out and grabbed my hand and pulled me hard to his side, I wobbled on the branch suddenly losing my balance and I was scared for one moment that I would fall especially when I felt him let go of my hand. For one wild moment I thought he had done it on purpose just to make me fall but then I felt his arm wrapped around my waist and lock me to his side. I settled on the branch again after regaining my balance, but before I could fully relax I felt something settle on my lips and suddenly this alien’s tongue was in my mouth.

My eyes widened and I felt my blood practically boil behind my lips and I had no idea what was up with this reaction and when he pulled back after only a moment he looked at me with something like relief as if this kiss had been the thing that made him trust me. I was confused and ready to pull away from him because kissing an alien was not on my list of things to do that day. Tweek’s arm tightened on my waist again and for a second I was afraid he was planning on kissing me again but then I realized we were sliding off the branch and before I could panic we were falling through the air towards the ground. Tweek somehow made it so his legs hit the ground first and I was still in the air when he settled down and was able to lower me safely down onto my feet. I turned around to find everyone looking at Tweek strangely but a couple of them were looking at me still, I had a feeling it was because Tweek’s arm was still wrapped around my waist so I took a step away from him and allowed his arm to fall back to his side.

Tweek still looked scared of the others but he didn’t run and it wasn’t until he looked at me expectantly that I realized what he was waiting for. 

“Oh, uh this is Tweek. He wants to see his ship.” I was avoiding looking at the others because I knew they saw what had transpired in the tree. And I wasn’t disappointed when Cartman suddenly burst out laughing and pointed at me. 

“Craig totally just made out with that alien in the tree! Oh my god, you guys saw that right?” Cartman looked pretty excited about what had just happened and the others just sort of gave a small laugh which quickly fell silent when Craig flipped off Cartman and suddenly gave him a death glare which lasted the whole trip to Tweek’s ship which was not helped with the fact that Tweek stuck near to him and tried not to stray near any of the others.

Craig stood silently still brooding over the fact that this alien had kissed him. Why would he kiss him? If he had been human, Craig would have punched him right in his face. Also, why did he keep hanging around Craig as if he were the better option out of all of their group? If anything, he was only better than Cartman in their group. Tweek was walking around his ship and rummaging around in it, probably for a way to fix it or something. Tweek was on his back under his ship at the moment. Obviously not needing or wanting help.

“Uh, I think we should go make some lunch. Craig you stay here with him since he seems to like you the best. We can bring you guys something in a while.” Clyde said hurrying away from Craig’s glare as the others followed behind him back to camp. Craig sighed and sat down against a nearby tree as he waited for Tweek to come out from under his ship. After a while he got bored so he stood up and approached the ship where Tweek was still working and cleared his throat.

“I am uh pretty handy with cars. My dad taught me from a young age how to fix them if you want some help.” He watched as Tweek pulled himself out from under his ship and look up at him with those glowing green eyes of his. There was a smudge of dirt or something dark on his cheek which Craig immediately found distracting.

“I do not know what a car is.” Tweek said “But my ship needs parts if I am to fix it and I do not believe that I will find them on this planet. What is this planet called anyway? How did you come to find it?”

“This planet is called Earth and I was born here. All humans live here you know.” He fell silent as he watched as Tweek’s entire body froze up.

“Y-You mean there are more humans here? As in this planet is their home?” He looked at Craig, his eyes so wide and almost fragile looking. Craig felt an odd urge to hug him which he immediately repressed. 

“Yes. Earth is our home planet. What about you? Where is your home planet?” Craig was curious as well as interested in keeping him talking.

“I am from Neso.” Tweek said suddenly holding himself up straighter as if the name of the planet alone makes him feel proud. “Neso is a planet that follows the belt around Neptune and shares an ancestral line with Venus. We are called Sateils. An ancient race which live in harmony and peace with nature.” 

Craig was a little stunned but he could hear the pride in Tweek’s voice over his planet. Which is near Neptune, one of the coldest planets. He looked over at Tweek again and could have face palmed right then. “So that’s why your skin is blue. You live in below freezing temperatures and probably think it’s really warm right now.” 

Tweek looked at him for a moment before giving a small nod. “It is rather warm on your planet. Although it is less warm than Venus.” 

Craig nodded. “Why don’t we go and get some lunch and then we can see about parts for your ship.”

“I do not know what lunch is, but I will follow you.” Tweek said to Craig and gave him another searching look as if hoping to read his mind.

“Lunch is food.” Craig said shortly before starting to walk back to camp with Tweek beside him. They were silent for a time before Craig couldn’t take it anymore. “Why did you kiss me?” He all but demanded.

Tweek looked confused for a moment, “what is a kiss?” He asked finally after a few beats of silence.

Craig was incredulous. He stopped and watched as Tweek stopped to turn and look at him. “You kissed me up in that tree and you don’t know what a kiss is?”

Tweek looked up at him with the bright eyes. They glowed in the dim lighting through the trees and still looked confused. “I don’t understand.” Tweek said in a rather small voice.

Craig felt torn and confused because this alien had kissed him and yet he was the one acting confused. Craig let out a rather frustrated sigh before stepping forward and grabbing Tweek’s wrist before pulling him closer to himself. He wrapped his free arm around Tweek’s waist and moved his other hand from Tweek’s wrist to his link their fingers together as he leaned in he almost whispered, “This is a kiss” before his lips were locked with Tweek’s and his tongue found its way into Tweek’s mouth. Before Tweek had only kissed him for a moment but Craig found his arm tightening around Tweek’s waist and pulling him closer still as his lips burned and his heart rate sped up and Craig’s confusion grew over his reaction to kissing this alien who was a boy and not of Earth but when he pulled away he didn’t feel regret. He did however feel his face burning as he looked at those wide eyes staring back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

Tweek stared up at Craig and knew his eyes were wide. He had never heard of this kiss before but when Craig had ‘kissed’ him he realized it was the usage of the saliva glands which to a Sateil was only natural but it would seem to a human it is something of an intimate gesture. Tweek didn’t exactly understand how intimate until he saw the look in Craig’s eyes while he was looking down at him. It was a look that came naturally through the bonds for betrothed for his kind, after all of the passes of Neptune together it would make sense to come to care for one another. It was illegal for his kind to look at anyone other than his betrothed with the kind of look that Craig was giving him. It made his stomach ache in an odd way that had never happened around Bebe although she had given him that look before and it was in her right. One day he would look at her that way but he hadn’t felt that way about her yet, which was not unheard of. Sometimes it took living together for some time but it always happened, the bond would form and they would be happy.

Tweek took a step out of Craig’s arms and turned back to camp and continued walking keeping silent as Craig fell into step beside him. The food called lunch turned out to be rather edible for Tweek although he had to wait for it to cool considerably before he was able to eat it. He found that with food in him he felt the urge to fall back into slumber and went with Craig to what he called a tent to crawl in and sleep in order to regain his strength for when he would need to seek out parts for his ship. He awoke some time later and found that the light was nowhere to be found which means that the sun was gone. He felt a slight shift in weight around his stomach and glanced down to see an arm that did not belong to him wrapped there. Tweek followed the arm with his eyes before moving a little carefully as he rolled over to complete the trek up to the owner of the arm which turned out to be Craig.

Tweek felt himself warming around the facial region and moved a little to get out from under his arm. Craig mumbled something in his sleep before burrowing deeper into his pillow causing his hair to flop down over his eyes and Tweek felt himself curious in spite of himself over these nonmoving antennas. He reached out a hand slowly and ran his fingers through the black strands feeling the silky smoothness beneath his hands, he hesitantly moved the hair onto the side of his face causing his fingers to slide slowly down Craig’s cheek. Craig made another noise and suddenly his arm was back around Tweek and pulling him closer to him until Tweek found himself trapped with Craig half on top of him. He took a moment to calm down before reaching up his hand to place it on Craig’s shoulder and push him a little to try and get him off. All that seemed to do is make him hold on tighter.

“Craig.” Tweek said not really knowing why he was keeping his voice low. “Craig you’re trying to smother me.”

Craig’s eyes opened slowly and when he looked down at Tweek he didn’t look like he minded their position. “Hmm?”

Tweek gave him a tiny smile and said “Craig, you have to get off of me. I have to go and find parts for my ship.”

Craig sat up leaving Tweek suddenly feeling cold which was ridiculous considering the temperatures he was used to and looked down at him again. “Now? It’s the middle of the night Tweek, nothings open right now. How are you planning on getting parts?”

Tweek didn’t necessarily understand what he meant by that but he shook his head anyway. “I will find what I can salvage and then work with what I have in order to fix my ship. How do I get out of this tent?” He looked at Craig expectantly until Craig sighed and reached over to unzip the tent for him. 

Craig looked at him again and said “I’m coming with you.” He then proceeded to pull on his boots.

Tweek started to protest because he would be faster on his own, but it occurred to him that there were still other humans around that could kill him and Craig should know his planet better than Tweek did so in the end he agreed.

They made their way out of the tent and down the hill toward town. Craig was still tired but he trudged on as if he were determined not to let Tweek go alone on his mission. Craig brought them to the junk yard and pointed at the closed sign. “See?” He said, “They don’t open for another seven hours.” 

Tweek stared through the gate making out objects and other materials that he needed to be closer to in order to make a decision on whether they would work or not. He turned to Craig “I need to get closer.” Before Craig could say anything, Tweek had jumped and landed lightly on his feet on the other side of the gate. 

“Tweek!” Craig said “I can’t jump like that you know.” Tweek saw that Craig looked a little annoyed. He didn’t know why but that made him smile as he jumped back over to Craig’s side.

“Ok, hold onto me then.” Tweek said as he reached out and wrapped an around Craig’s waist to pull him tighter against him ignoring the way he suddenly felt warm everywhere they touched growing even warmer when Craig wrapped both his arms around him just as Tweek jumped high into the air and they landed safely and silently on the other side. Tweek didn’t complain when Craig stepped out of his arms although a strange part of him wanted to. They stayed close together as they walked around and Tweek made himself focus as he looked at all of the possible parts around him.

A/N: Ok so I am going to end it here because I have no idea about parts for space ships or cars so I will let my automotive readers fill in the blanks in their heads about what kind of parts they could use. As always please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

 

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

 

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

 

Walking back to camp after our breaking and entering of the junk yard was quiet. Tweek seemed like he was in a good mood over all of his finds and they stopped together outside of the tent. Craig bent down to unzip the tent and turned to Tweek before he crawled in. Tweek seemed to almost be glowing in the moonlight and Craig was trying hard to not seem enthralled.

“You can go back to sleep, you look like you need it.” Tweek said to him, him voice soft and coming out almost musically while he gave Craig a small smile. “I am going to my ship to get started on fixing it.”

Craig didn’t want him to go alone but knew he would be of no use without sleep. So he nodded his head and without thinking reached out for Tweek’s hand and pulled him a little closer “Be safe. I’ll come by with some food after I get up.” He then leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against Tweek’s before pulling away and crawling into the tent. It wasn’t until Tweek’s soft footsteps had faded away did Craig realize what he had just done. He lay awake turning over his actions in his head for just a short time before being swept away by dreams.

Craig awoke to sunlight streaming in through the tent and when he got out he saw the guys looking over at him.

“Hey Craig, where’s the alien?” Cartman asked.

“Tweek is at his ship trying to fix it. Have you guys made breakfast yet? I’m starving.” Craig reached out and helped himself to some food as well as an extra plate that he put to the side to allow to start cooling.

“Right, uh Craig” Token began, “Is he going to be able to fix his ship? Because I don’t think he will be able to stay you know? He isn’t exactly human and it’s pretty obvious.”

Craig chewed his food thoughtfully. It was true he knew that Tweek would not be able to stay here and that was fine. It was obvious that Tweek wanted to get home very anxiously. So why is it that the idea of Tweek leaving made him want to hit something? “I will ask him about his ship when I bring him his food.” Craig said sounding his normal monotone.

“Listen Craig, it’s not like we want to chase your boyfriend away or anything but he isn’t human Craig. You know what that means.” Cartman said in what for him would be a nice sweet voice but still came out sound patronizing.

“What exactly does that mean?” Craig asked as he stood up and turned to look at Cartman watching as his face fell a little bit. It took a physical effort to not punch Cartman for what he was saying.

“Dude, he doesn’t belong here. It means that he needs to go home man.” Stan said trying and failing at keeping his voice even so as not to piss off Craig more.

“Right.” Craig said. He reached down and picked up his plate of food and the one he had prepared for Tweek and turned and walked into the forest.

“Craig, why are you upset. I didn’t realize you cared so much about someone you haven’t even known for two days. I’ve never seen you care about anyone so quickly.” Clyde said from his shoulder quietly.

Craig was surprised that it had only been a day since he had met Tweek. He felt as if it had been so much longer and yet so much shorter at the same time. “I don’t care.” Craig lied. “Tweek wants to go home so I just want to help him out. It’s not like I’m attached to him or something. He is just different and pretty interesting. And strong.” Craig tacked on at the end considering Tweek had lifted him up very easily a few times now.

Clyde stared at his best friend in amazement. “Dude I don’t think you could even describe me that much and we have been best friends since preschool.” Craig just shrugged and kept walking even as Clyde turned to go back to camp.

Craig arrived at Tweek’s ship to find it looking in much better shape than the last time they had been there. Tweek came out from behind the ship and gave Craig a dazzling smile that made Craig stop walking as his brain seemed to forget what he was doing. Tweek smiling was the best thing Craig thought he had ever seen. He continued walking to him and handed Tweek his food. Tweek sat down on a fallen log and started eating while Craig watched him trying to commit him to memory.

“The ship is in great shape now! I just need to wait some time before it should start working and then I can go home. There is so much I am needed to do when I get there.” Tweek said after they were done eating. He was smiling a lot and Craig felt an urge to touch him which he didn’t suppress. Reaching out, Craig took Tweek’s hand in his.

“That’s great. What are you going to do when you get home?” Craig was wondering what Tweek’s people did when they had free time.

“Well, first I have to finish my coming of age ceremony” Tweek said. “I was in the process of it when I got caught in a meteor shower and crashed here. So I need to get back home and complete training to become a ruler of the Sateils.”

“Ruler?” Craig asked awestruck.

“One of the rulers. We generally have at least four rulers at a time, usually more but sometimes less. It all depends on if they can complete their age ceremony.” Tweek frowned. If he did not make it back then he would be one of the ones that did not complete his ceremony.

“Wow. So when you become a ruler, what do you do then? Sit back and tell others what to do?” Craig asked.

“No. We have the same tasks as everyone, we make sure that Neso is taken care of. We are to convene to the Neptune council and go over decisions past and present and ensure the safety of all Sateil.” Tweek answered. He didn’t really know how to explain to Craig the responsibility, the nobility of being a ruler, how it was Tweek’s future. The future that Tweek had been training for all of his passage of Neptune and the only future Tweek had ever wanted.

“That sounds great. So when you finish your age ceremony you go through more training? Or do you get leisure time to be on your own?” Craig sounded curious.

“Well, after I finish my age ceremony I am to take a day of solitary reflection before my bonding ceremony to my betrothed.” Tweek answered and as he did so he suddenly had a slight flash of worry for Bebe. She would have left Venus shortly after Tweek had, perhaps she had gotten caught in the meteor shower as well. That would not be a good thing at all. When Tweek’s ship was operable he would be able to scan the area for more life forms like himself. Tweek was so lost in his own mind that he completely missed the look on Craig’s face.

“A bonding ceremony?” Craig asked in a strange voice that made Tweek look at him. He noticed that Craig had dropped his hand. “Like a wedding? You’re getting married?” Craig was looking at him with an expression that made Tweek want to reach out and touch him in some way but was unsure if it was something he should do.

“I do not know what a wedding or getting married is. A bonding ceremony is where two Sateils, who have been betrothed since the beginning of their life passage are to unite as one before Neptune in the falls of ice in the center of Neso. The bonding ceremony for a future ruler is mandatory for all of Neso to attend. As Bebe and I are both future rulers this ceremony will be one of the most important for as many passes since my own birth givers who were the last rulers who were betrothed to each other.” Tweek was pleased that he would have such a high honor as he had been his whole life. But as he studied Craig’s face, something made Tweek stop smiling. Craig was looking at him almost helplessly and Tweek didn’t understand why.

“So you will be together for the rest of your lives, recognized under law that you are together. That’s a marriage. I had no idea you were engaged or betrothed to someone. I, uh a-are you in love with her then?” Craig’s voice sounded a little scratchy and Tweek had a feeling this question which was as confusing as half of his other questions was not the thing he wanted to say.

“What is this love? I do not understand.” Tweek moved his head to the side and stared at the black haired boy next to him. He still didn’t know how to bring back the smile he had grown accustomed to on his face and had a feeling that using his saliva glands at this moment, the action that Craig terms a kiss would not work very well.

“Love is something you feel for the one that you’re getting married to. It’s where you are happy when they are happy. Where you support them through anything. It’s where you stay by their side even if everything and everyone is against you. When you look at them it’s said that your heart seems to expand, where you cannot even imagine going through life without that person. It’s...” Craig trailed off as he looked at Tweek with an almost conflicted look on his face but his eyes were soft and Tweek knew that if Craig had a betrothed then he would be breaking the law just by looking at him that way.

“What you have just described, this love, it’s something that you grow to feel for your betrothed. You achieve happiness through your bond. Every Sateil feels this way about their betrothed at some point in their life passage. Neptune has yet to bond those who have not connected. Bebe is a perfect match for me, she would not be my betrothed otherwise.” Tweek looked at Craig and expected to see understanding there. All Sateils understood the bonding ceremony, they understood the process but it would seem as if humans, as if Craig did not understand by the confusion he saw looking back at him.

“Love is not always something that you just grow to feel Tweek. Sometimes it just comes out of nowhere and surprises you.” Craig reached over and took Tweek’s hand into his own again and pulled Tweek closer to him. Tweek looked up at him, the feeling in his stomach twisting in an almost pleasant way and his face felt warm again. Tweek really did not understand this feeling as he stared into those blue eyes and felt again a flash of unease as he saw the look that shouldn’t be on Craig’s face while looking at Tweek. What really was bothering Tweek though wasn’t the fact that it wasn’t allowed but the fact that Tweek liked it. Tweek didn’t want Craig to look at anyone except him in that way and he really didn’t know why.

Craig’s lips brushed his again and his arms wound tightly around Tweek’s waist pulling him impossibly closer and deepened the kiss. Tweek knew by then that this was wrong. This intimacy was not supposed to be acted upon between anyone except those bonded and so it was illegal for his kind to participate in such things. These thoughts continued to swirl in Tweek’s mind even as his arms reach up and wrapped around Craig’s neck pulling him closer and continuing the kiss. He didn’t understand the warmth that spread through him even as he registered the fact that he wanted more.

“C-Craig” Tweek said not knowing what he was trying to say.

“Tweek, I” Before Craig could finish his sentence, there was a bright light and the ship turned on effectively pulling them apart.

“Oh! My ship is ready.” Tweek turned back to Craig and smiled at him, “I will be able to leave now. I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me while I am here. I will not forget you or your planet.”

Craig walked him to his ship and looked upset again. Tweek got in his ship and set up a scan to look around the area and see if there was danger or anything familiar. He stepped out of the ship knowing it would take a small amount of time which he could use to say goodbye. Craig looked down at him as Tweek reached out and linked their fingers together one more time. “I- You’re going so soon. I barely feel like you were here at all.” Craig said.

“I was here for a short time and yet it felt like an entire passage has passed.” Tweek said looking up at him. Tweek wasn’t sure what made him do it but he reached up and pulled Craig down to his level and kissed him softly for what felt like the last time.

His ship dinged and when he looked he saw there was nothing on this planet at all that was familiar so he had no other reason to delay. Turning back to Craig with a small smile he said “Goodbye Craig. You have shown me a whole new outlook here on Earth.”

As he turned to get back in his ship Craig’s hand tightened on his again. He turned to see Craig looking at him with that conflicted look again. “Don’t go Tweek. You could stay.” Craig looked almost hopeful but there was a resigned look upon his face.

“I cannot.” Tweek said as he shook his head. “I am needed on Neso and cannot abandon my people. I am sorry Craig.” Tweek looked down at his feet finding them easier to look at than the hurt look on the face of the black haired boy with the bright blue eyes that he had come to feel so strongly for.

“Tweek,” Craig hesitated a moment before continuing, “I won’t forget you either you know. I have never had these feelings for anyone before, not even my ex-girlfriend who I honestly thought had broken my heart.” Tweek look at Craig and decided it wouldn’t matter if he was honest with him.

“I have never felt this way about anyone before either Craig. Not even Bebe. One day I am sure that I will feel for her as I am supposed to but for now those feelings seem to have been given to you which is actually something that I could get into trouble for. It is illegal to look upon anyone but your betrothed with anything feeling. Punishable by banishment.” Tweek looked at him feeling a little bit bothered by the fact that he wouldn’t mind if he got banished because of Craig.

“Well if you get banished, come back to me.” Craig said. There was an intensity to his gaze that made Tweek feel warm again.

“If that should come to pass, I will come to you if it is possible.” Tweek said. He once again entered his ship and released his gripped on Craig’s hand.

“Tweek.” Craig called one more time causing Tweek to look at him again. Craig didn’t hesitate this time. “I love you.”

Tweek was surprised at the words and even more surprised at how they made him feel. Tweek knew he would be breaking the vows of his people by what he was doing with Craig if Craig was a Sateil. But as he isn’t a Sateil and as Tweek was leaving he found himself being honest again. “If I was to be in this term you define as ‘love’ Craig, it would be with you.” Tweek looked Craig in his blue eyes and smiled one last time before closing the ship.

Tweek set the coordinates for Neso and felt the familiar sensation of lift off from the ground. He left the planet with only a group of boys watching the sky and only one on his mind.

 

A/N: Ok so our Tweek is going home! Don’t worry it’s not over yet. I still have plans for these boys and of course, don’t forget my writing prompts. I still need to have Tweek tell of the planet full of humans. What will happen then hmm? Well, Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

 

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

 

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

 

When Tweek landed on Neso there were a lot of Sateils that were there and looking relieved to see him, his male birth giver among them. Tweek knew he was to speak about what had delayed him but waited specifically to be asked. His trip back had been automatic nothing out of the ordinary which had allowed Tweek’s mind to run and think about what Craig had said about staying with him. Tweek knew it wasn’t even a question that should have been asked, much less thought about. But the closer Tweek had gotten to Neso, the more he contemplated what would have happened if he had stayed, allowed himself to be with Craig and maybe even go through the bonding ceremony with him that Craig had called marriage. It was ridiculous and selfish and against the vows of the Sateil but Tweek had found that it was everything he had suddenly wanted. Now that Tweek was on Neso and looking around at his people though, Tweek knew why he had said no. Earth was not where he belonged, it was here with his people.

“Well Tweek, what had held you up for so long?” His male birth giver finally asked, his short brown antennae moving in sharp twitches marking his irritation and relief. Tweek looked at him calmly.

“As I left Venus I was caught in a meteor shower and could not safely land my ship anywhere. As I tried I was hit on multiple sides and was sent flying into an unknown planet nearby Venus called Earth. My ship was out of commission for two of the Earth days by the time I was able to fix the damage enough to make the trip back here.” Tweek looked around at all of the faces of sympathy watching him and knew what he had to say next would be a shock.

“Well thank Neptune you are alright Tweek. This planet Earth was equipped with what you needed in order to fix your ship and that is what matters. Were you able to find life on this Earth planet?” Tweek looked at him and nodded.

Tweek made sure to keep his voice even and tried to use Craig’s tone of voice with little to no inflection as he answered. “Earth has many life forms. Many are inanimate others are what are referred to as animals and then the main form of life on the planet are humans.” Tweek tried to not let them see his confusions over the fact that Craig is a human and Tweek had told him he might love him.

The looks on all of the faces around him changed from sympathy and curiosity to horror over the fact that there was a planet of humans. Humans which are the main reason that Sateils are killed when they leave the safety of their planet. The current rulers that had convened were quick to hold call a council meeting. It would not be allowed to wait. Tweek and the other three future rulers were wanted to be a part of the meeting however since they had not finished their training it was not allowed.

Bebe rushed to Tweek’s side and linked her fingers with his to show her relief at seeing him there safely. Tweek stared at her pretty purple eyes that he had always considered to be one of her best features but now even though they glowed like his they looked dull compared to the vivid blue that Tweek wished he could see again. He smiled down at her regardless feeling sad and guilty about feeling sad.

Tweek finished his ceremony by taking the vows that would allow him to continue onward with his training to be a ruler. He had studied these rules all of his life passes and felt some strength come back to him as he spoke them in front of all of Neso.

“I vow to commit my mind, my life and myself to Neso and to Neptune. I vow to advise and always consider the Sateil before myself and my own feelings. I vow to keep an open mind and to always do what is best for the Sateil before I do what is best for myself.”

Tweek was given a new scroll which would have his new coordinates on where he would be going for solitary reflection on which he would put himself first for the first and last time in his life before he commits to another Sateil. The point to this is to reflect on your life passes and debate on whether or not you feel a bonding ceremony will help you make the best decisions for the rest of your life passes. For a future ruler like Tweek this will also reflect the choices he will make for the Sateils and ever since he was young he could not see a reason to not go through with the bonding ceremony for it is said to make you stronger to have someone to depend on.

This was the first time Tweek actually questioned partaking in the binding ceremony to Bebe. She was his future, he had known that all of his life and yet he couldn’t shake the memories of Earth where Craig was and even though he had only known him a short time it had felt like a lifetime, like he had been home. Tweek bowed his head under the onslaught of these thoughts that went directly against everything he knew and believed in.

The sound of footsteps approaching made him whirl around in time to see an ordinary Sateil walk in with a worried look on his face. The interruption of the solitary reflection time was unheard of unless there was a great emergency.

“What’s happened?” Tweek asked trying and almost failing to sound like his feelings were not out of control.

“The rulers have finished council and request all Sateils presence in the center, they have important announcements to make. All other business is to be put on hold until they have finished their business. You are to report to the chamber off the announcement podium where you received your ship.” He turned once his duty to inform Tweek of what is happening was done.

Perplexed, Tweek made his way to where he was told to go to find the rulers waiting for him. They gave him grim smiles before he was led out with them to stand in front of all of Neso and stood back as they gave the announcements.

“My fellow Sateils, we have called this meeting with you all to make announcements that we feel will benefit the future of our race. Those who we have interrupted their ceremonies must understand that we believe this is for the best and that things cannot wait.” There was a slight shift in the crowd although no one said anything. The rulers did not intervene in ceremonies so this was unprecedented.

“The first announcement is that we are declaring the law to contact humans negate. That is to say, it will no longer be illegal which will be a requirement for our next announcement.” There was a soft murmuring through the crowd now. Tweek was confused, what was happening?

“Many of you might know by now that one of our newest future rulers Tweek was interrupted during his ceremony by crashing his ship into the planet called Earth. Tweek has informed us that this planet is inhabited by humans, he also has informed us of the coordinates of this planet. As many of you know, humans are a reason that we have been dying out so quickly. One of our very own rulers was just taken along with many others of our kind very recently. We intend to send a message to these humans to show them that we do not take kindly to their killing us.” There was excited faces all looking up at the rulers now, no one questioned what was decided. They were all raised together and they all knew that the rulers knew best.

Tweek felt his eyes widen as he looked at the rulers. They were calling for war. They were asking them all to fight and when he looked out at the crowd he saw that every single one of them was ready to lay down their lives in order to attack these humans because of the wrongs that had been committed to their kind. Tweek knew that he was the only one there who did not agree, he also knew that he would have agreed in a second before his brief stint on Earth with Craig.

“For once we are opening up a vote for you all,” the speaker of the rulers was saying. He had black antennae that was longer than most of the males of their species and they were moving around excitedly on his head which showed agitation and passion for what he was saying. “Should we send a message to these humans and teach them a lesson if only for the future of our race? I ask you now in the name of Neptune to cast your votes.”

Tweek’s eyes went wide when he realized that everyone was saying yes. None of the rulers turned to him to see his decision. As a future ruler it made sense that his vote would fall alongside what would be best for their race. Tweek heard his vows in his head again and ignored the memory of bright blue eyes as he hardened his resolve and faced his people.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

It is a very rare sight for the Sateils to go to war as they are a very peaceful people. Every Sateil is trained to fight from a young age if only to know how to defend themselves from other species, mostly humans. The very young, below three passes of Neptune along with their female birth givers who would be with them regardless along with the very old, more than one hundred passes of Neptune will be the only ones staying. All of the rulers were of the age to fight and so no one will be on Neso to Rule until the two youngest are old enough to complete their age ceremonies. 

All Sateils four passes and above were each assigned a war ship. They were like normal ships but with lasers attached to the front and back of them. Bebe sought out Tweek before they were to leave and linked their fingers together. Tweek saw her looking at him the way bond mates were supposed to look and yet the only thing he can think is that this should not be happening.

“Tweek,” Bebe started “You and I will get through this and then we can complete our binding ceremony. This is for the best of our race. I know it. Maybe it’s a little selfish of me to wish that we could finish the binding ceremony first. I feel like it would make us more connected.” She gave Tweek a look so full of trust and what Craig would have called love that Tweek felt sick to his stomach with guilt and shame because he felt relief that the ceremony would wait.

“It’s for the best of our species Bebe.” Tweek said trying once again to channel that inflectionless tone. “We are to fight for our people and ensure the safety of the Sateils.” 

Bebe didn’t even blink over what he said, it was what is expected and from the way Tweek had been ever since they were young Bebe would not expect any other answer from her betrothed. She smiled at him and nodded. “Just, be safe Tweek ok?” She accepted his nod and turned to her ship.

They were all to take off together and Tweek couldn’t help but think about Craig again. Craig who was pretty helpless on the ground. Who couldn’t jump high into the air, who was a pale pink and soft, who wasn’t very strong and whose saliva could not read information from anything and yet had willing shared his with Tweek in what he called a kiss. Craig who had told Tweek he loved him, which means that he wants him to be happy no matter what and yet here Tweek was, leading his race right toward Craig’s. 

The ruler’s ships were the first into the air, shortly followed by everyone else’s. Tweek was near the front along with the other future rulers of all age groups following the other rulers. They would all break formation when they arrived at Earth. There was no need to have it explained, it was already drilled into them from a young age how this would go down. Tweek had never thought he would be part of a war though, it was so uncommon that no one alive even had participated in one. Tweek would be the first to break formation, being the eldest of the future rulers it was his right to choose where to go. The only thing he had to decide was should he go to Craig or should he go to a different part of Earth and allow someone else to go. If he went to Craig, he would be part of the ground troops because he knew the area he would be expected to go and attack where he knew there were life forms.

The decision was made before Tweek really decided on it, he took off toward where he knew Craig was and this time landed his ship where he knew it would not be seen. He grabbed his ground weapons and took off running before he could really catch up with his thought process. His legs carried him quickly toward where he knew Craig the others were camping knowing he needed to kill them. It was the middle of the Earth night when they had arrived so when Tweek got to their camp site all was silent. Tweek approached the tent that he knew to be Craig’s and unzipped it the way he had been showed and then there he was. Craig was sleeping with his hair flopped into his face like the last time Tweek had seen him sleeping and he felt his heart breaking as he looked down at the gun in his hand before reaching his hand out to Craig and slowly moving his hair out of his face.

Craig’s eyes opened a little sleepily and he looked up at Tweek and blinked once, twice and then three times before they widened and he sat up.

“Tweek!” Craig practically shouted before pulling him closer and kissing him completely ignoring the fact that Tweek had a gun in his hand. Tweek kind of forgot about his gun as he wrapped his arms around Craig and pulled him closer kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. It wasn’t until they pulled back and looked at each other that Tweek remembered why he was here and his smile turned into a grimace. He looked away from Craig and pulled out of his arms just as Craig asked, “What’s wrong Tweek?”

“Craig,” Tweek began “I’m not here to see you. I made it back to my planet and I had to tell them where I was. Humans kill my kind so often that when they found out I knew where your planet was….” He trailed off and looked at Craig again who looked a little confused still. “We are here for war Craig. We are going to kill most of your race as a message that it will not be tolerated anymore.” Tweek looked at Craig and tried to make it seem like he was unfazed but the look of hurt and confusion on Craig’s face was enough to make Tweek want to take it all back. 

Craig’s eyes narrowed into a glare as he took in Tweek’s words. “You’re going to kill my race to send a warning to a couple of them?” Craig cried angrily. Tweek was surprised by the loudness of his voice as well as the venom he could here as if Craig had turned into the monster he had heard all humans were. Tweek was so surprised that he almost missed the head shake Craig made or the noise of exasperated disgust. Tweek stayed where he was as Craig stood up and pushed past him on his way out of the tent and continued to stare into the blankets in his shock. It wasn’t until he heard Craig make a sound of pain that he stood up and hurried his way out of the tent to find Craig struggling in the arms of a Sateil with long blonde antennae moving in the quick jerky way of agitation, her glowing purple eyes staring at him in shocked confusion and a hint of betrayal.

“Bebe!” Tweek gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

 

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

 

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story. This is a little bit of a filler chapter from Bebe’s POV.

 

It is a rather common practice that Sateils know the name of their betrothed often before they even learn their own. On the day that young Sateils move into the dorms they would learn everything is usually the day that they would meet their betrothed for the first time, sometimes having to wait for the other to reach their fourth life passage first. Bebe and Tweek, sharing the same passage day caused them to meet each other that day. Bebe had been struck by Tweek’s eyes, which glowed as brightly as the stars above and had been impressed by his determination and readiness at such a young age to begin ruling as if he was expecting the call any day.

Bebe and Tweek had trained together and separately, meeting up at the end of the day to talk and have food afterwards and it didn’t take long for Bebe to come to care about Tweek in the way she knew would be acceptable once the bonding ceremony had taken place. Tweek had always been more dedicated and taken everything so seriously, she knew that the day they would stand as rulers of the Sateils would be a beginning of trust and safety among the Sateil. Bebe always felt as if she were walking in Tweek’s shadow, never to catch up. He always did everything to the T and the fact that he hadn’t looked at her with the care and trust that all bonded Sateils looked at each other with had never bothered her because she knew that one day he would.

When Tweek had told her that the bonding ceremony should wait because of the good of their race, Bebe hadn’t thought a thing of his immediate answer. As future rulers it was expected to put everything for the Sateils in front of their own happiness, and when Tweek didn’t offer any further explanation she was unsurprised. The dedication that Tweek had always shown for the Sateils was true and always unselfish and Bebe knew that for the rest of her life passages she was to be taken care of and one day Tweek would look at her the way she looked at him and the happiness would be complete.

“Bebe!” Tweek cried out in shock and Bebe felt her eyes narrowing as she took in her betrothed. When she had landed and followed Tweek she had been shocked to hear him talking about their plans with someone. She had been even more surprised when a human had walked out of the thin cave they had been inside of and had looked not dangerous but sad. However Bebe knew better and so she had immediately jumped at him and hit him around the head with her gun which caused him to cry out and she grabbed onto him so he wouldn’t get away from her. The human was pretty strong as he struggled in her arms but she held tight and watched as Tweek looked at her in an almost panic.

“Tweek, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be fighting with everyone else. I can’t believe that you would tell a human about our plan, what were you thinking?” Bebe felt a little betrayed but more than anything she felt confusion. Why would Tweek of all of the Sateils feel the urge to share their plans with the enemy? This could jeopardize everything. Her confusion continued just long enough for her to take a more complete look at her betrothed before she froze. The look that Bebe had fantasized almost all of her life passages about was on his face, the look that said he cared for and trusted someone before his own life, the look that meant happiness.

Bebe had spent more time than was really necessary thinking about what Tweek’s face would look like with that look in his eyes considering he was her betrothed and knew one day he would look at her like that. The problem however was that while that look was on his face, Tweek wasn’t looking at Bebe. No, Tweek was looking at the human she still held struggling in her arms, the human she knew they were supposed to kill.

“Bebe,” Tweek said hesitantly looking at her then and when she saw that his look was scared for what she knew wasn’t for her but what she could do to this human she felt anger. “Please, let him go.” Tweek’s voice was all wrong. He sounded like he didn’t trust her, like she was the enemy and not the human that she held in her arms.

“What are you doing, Tweek?” Bebe repeated herself. She needed Tweek to tell her everything was alright, she needed Tweek to go back to acting normal and she needed Tweek to stop looking at the human she held in the way that she had waited so long to see on his face for her. She felt her facial region growing hot and her hand that held her gun was shaking but she did not lose her grip on the human as she waited for him to speak.

“I was explaining to him what had to happen because,” Tweek hesitated as he looked at her and Bebe could feel her stomach clenching painfully over the hurt she felt. Everything was all wrong, this was never supposed to happen.

“Because why?” She demanded. Her patience worn thin by the fact that Tweek wouldn’t answer her question and because he had that look on his face, the look that Bebe had been convinced would be hers one day, while he looked at the human she was struggling to hold onto. Her arm raised and she hit him in the head again and this time the human fainted.

“Craig!” Tweek hurried forward and Bebe watched in horrified fascination as he lifted the human so his head was against Tweek’s chest and he was stroking his soft looking antennae and began rocking him. He didn’t look up at her as he spoke. “I love him Bebe. I know that it is wrong but the feelings that I am supposed to feel for you have been given to this human.”

Bebe was felt numb as Tweek’s words washed over her and when he finally looked up at her she saw the anguish in his face and she took a step backwards as his voice continued in a voice dripping with venom. “If you killed him Bebe, I will make you regret it.” He turned his face back to Craig’s and continued holding the human to his chest and rocking him back and forth.

The look stayed on his face and all Bebe could do was stare. She remembered all the passes of Neptune spent with Tweek, knowing one day he would be hers and not being bothered by the fact that he did not look at her the way he was looking at this human now. It was torture to think of it all to expect a lifetime of happiness with one person who you had known all of your life and yet just two Earth days with this human had Tweek throwing everything away. Bebe felt her anguish grow, turning to anger and she raised her gun at the human that Tweek was still holding and she felt something wet fall down her face as she aimed it true. Her hand jerked to the side however just as she pulled the trigger as the loud snap of a tree branch came from her right and she watched as the laser light from her gun hit the chest of another human, this one with an orange coat covering his entire face.

“You killed Kenny!” A voice was heard in the distance coming from behind more of the thin caves that surrounded the area.

“You bastard!” Another voice yelled.

The look on Tweek’s face when he turned to her was one that she would never forget. He looked at her as if hated her, he had the same look on his face as he looked at her as the other Sateils had worn when they thought about the humans. He gently lay the human on the ground before standing up and walking toward her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into the forest toward where they had parked their ships. Bebe could only feel numb as more wetness fell down her face as she stumbled along in Tweek’s grip.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

 

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

 

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

 

Craig come to consciousness and felt as if his head had been split open. He stood up and looked around the campsite, his eyes landing on a familiar orange parka attached to a pair of legs that he knew belonged to Kenny. The fact that Kenny was dead had no particular effect on Craig as that is actually a pretty normal occurrence, no what had an effect on Craig was that his camp site seemed to be in tatters. The tents were all torn apart and all of their stuff seemed to be strewn around the camp site and all of the other guys seemed to have left, the footsteps in the snow gave it away that they had left of their own accord.

It took Craig walking to the bottom of the hill on his way home for him to remember that Tweek had come back the night before. He remembered their conversation and then walking outside and almost running into another blue skinned alien that was blond like Tweek but had longer moving blond hair and purple eyes. He could tell she was female and when she reached out and hit him he couldn’t stop himself from gasping in pain. He heard Tweek call her name and he recognized it, Bebe, she was the one Tweek was betrothed to. Despite his situation, Craig hadn’t been able to stop the scowl that had formed on his face when he realized that this was Bebe. The fact that he couldn’t seem to break out of her grasp informed him that she was just as strong, though perhaps a little less, than Tweek and the fact that she had been so pretty had not been a surprise to him. This girl was the one that Tweek had told Craig he would spend the rest of his life with and Craig had in that moment felt like an idiot for believing that Tweek would want him over his betrothed.

Now Craig, thinking about the rest of the conversation where Tweek had told him that his race was to die, broke into a run as he tried to ignore the hurt he felt as he thought about his family and the friends that had left him up there, no doubt assuming he was dead judging by the state of the campsite. He arrived quick enough to find the town of South Park in ruins. Blood ran thickly through the streets and the air seemed to be full of ships that fired off shots every which way into crowds thick with people and the air was filled with the scent of death and the sounds of screams.

He passed the elementary school which was on fire as he hurried toward his house. No one was home which did not surprise Craig in the least as he turned around and hurried back out of the house and toward the center of town where more chaos was happening. He found Butters off the side of the movie theaters doling his stomach which had blood pouring out between his fingers. He looked up at Craig’s approach and said Craig’s name so weakly before his voice dissolved into coughs so strong that his stomach convulsed as more blood poured out and the hand that Butters had raised to his mouth was suddenly drenched scarlet as more blood came from his mouth as he coughed. Craig watched helplessly as Butters struggled to breath and then lay still, his blood still flowing from his mouth and stomach as he died.

Craig stood up and continued toward the center of town feeling numb. He had never been particularly close with Butters but he hadn’t wanted to see him dead. He was almost running by the time he arrived to the center of town to see so many people running around a getting killed. There were aliens and humans fighting hand to hand and there were alien ships flying overhead shooting into the hoard. Craig stepped forward to either yell or join the crowd when he saw out of the corner of his eye a red coat which caused Craig to hurry over to Clyde who was in about the same state as Butters had been when Craig found him. He was coughing on his own blood and tears were streaming down his face as he struggled to breath and Craig found himself crying as he took Clyde into his arms and held his eldest friend in his arms as he died. 

Craig wasn’t sure how long he held his friend’s lifeless body but his tears finally subsided enough for him to look around at all of the blood shed again. There was shouting nearby that had him turning around and watching as Jimbo and Ned came on the scene with their guns and shooting the aliens with the blue skin. Craig watched as their bodies fell and blood the color of pus oozed out of them in thick chunks of liquid and solidified when they reached the ground, it was a disturbing sight and the amount of aliens that converged on Jimbo and Ned soon after all of the killings was more than Craig could count. He turned back to look at Clyde’s body and felt a pang of loss again as he gently set it on the ground and stood up brushing the dirt from his knees and smearing the blood from both his run ins from Butters and Clyde further into the material.

Feeling numb, Craig turned back towards the crowd of Sateils and watched in something of a daze as Jimbo and Ned stood back to back shooting into the crowd surging on them. The empty click from Jimbo’s gun sounded hollow and far away as he swore and swung the gun at the nearest alien’s head, a female with long red moving hair, just for the Sateil to catch it and pull hard which caused Jimbo to almost fall against the alien’s chest, her arms went up around his neck and for one wild moment Craig was certain she was embracing Jimbo until the loud SNAP! was heard and Jimbo fell to the ground in a crumpled heap leaving Ned to continue shooting and moving away from him to try and get to safety; the numbers were to great however and the echoing click from his last gun was an awful sound. Craig watched as Ned’s fist connected with the jaw of one of the Sateils.

Craig was jerked to the side before he could continue watching Ned causing Craig to whirl around and come face to face with a blue skinned, glowing pale green eyed Sateil with short brown hair. He glared at Craig and hit him across the face with force which caused Craig to fall backwards and skid a couple of feet. Craig stumbled to his feet and took a step back towards the Sateil who hit him once more causing Craig to fall again. His head hurt when he stood up again and upon the third blow to his face he could see the world tilting dangerously to one side but Craig stood up again and held his ground as he stared up at the alien defiantly.

The Sateil continued to glare, he seemed to grow bored of smacking Craig around, as he finally raised his gun and pointed it at Craig’s chest. Craig decided it didn’t matter at this point since he was sure everyone he cared about was dead, He pictured himself dying an almost noble death at the hands of the vicious alien and nobody would be around to cry over his body. But Craig’s resolve of steel wavered slightly as he pictured another Sateil with bright glowing green eyes and blond moving hair looking at him and smiling. Craig felt his heart hurt as his conversation with him repeated and he once again saw the pretty purple eyed Sateil glaring at him. Pushing those thoughts aside he met the eyes of the brown haired Sateil and waited for him to pull the trigger as his thoughts wandered back to the feel of Tweek in his arms and his adorable confusion over how everything worked on Earth compared to his own planet. The Sateils fingered landed on his trigger and Craig felt his eyes watering as he refused to blink as he watched his own death coming.

Craig felt himself being pushed backwards as someone stepped in front of him, the dizzy feeling not helping his balance any as he fell to the ground and looked up slowly at the one who stood with his back to Craig and faced the brown haired Sateil head on. Craig’s savior had moving blonde hair and blue skin, the set of his shoulders was stiff and his voice was hard when he spoke.

“Stop this right now. There has been enough death, he isn’t even fighting you back.” Tweek commanded.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: Humans are the rarest and the deadliest species in the known universe. Often, search parties go missing due to a run in with a human ship. It has recently come to light that there is an entire planet full of them.

Prompt: It is illegal to contact the humans, as they wear an evolutionary scar from their time as prey. It is known as 'fear' and it makes them volatile and unpredictable.

A/N: I do not own South Park or any planets… I also do not own either of the writing prompts that I am using to write this story.

Tweek found himself walking with a purpose as he kept a firm grip on Bebe’s arm. He knew that killing the humans was the reason his people were on Earth and yet the fact that his betrothed, the one Sateil that he was meant to spend the rest of his life passages with was the one who killed one of the humans that had helped him hurt. He also felt angered at the fact that she had hurt Craig and lastly, Tweek felt disgusted by himself for caring so much. As a future ruler of the Sateil, the oath that he had already spoken was to put the Sateils before his own needs and happiness and yet, one human had him questioning everything.

He stopped them beside his own ship, not quite clear on where Bebe had landed hers although he had a suspicion that it was nearby, and turned to look into those purple orbs that he used to trust implicitly. There were wet tracks down her beautiful face as she looked at him in confusion and uncertainty, all traces of betrayal gone but Tweek was sure would come back if he had to explain himself fully which is something that would have to come. Bebe deserved to know everything whether Tweek wanted her to or not. His anger had dimmed to a tired sadness as he gazed at her and when he spoke it was not with the sharp tongue either of them expected but with a sigh.

“Bebe, why did you follow me? You broke formation by following me to an area that I know and you do not.” Tweek knew that he would not get away with the reprimand whether he was in the right or not but considering the unprecedented situation, he figured facts would be welcome and they could work their way to more pressing concerns about him.

“How can you possibly try and correct my behavior now? If either one of us is in the wrong here Tweek it’s you. You are not going to turn any of this around on me.” Bebe’s anguished outrage was enough to make Tweek feel small and guilty. “I need you to explain yourself to me. Who is that human and why are you so attached to him?” 

Tweek found himself unable to look into her eyes as he began telling her everything, including what Craig called a ‘kiss’ and the confusion on all of his feelings including the guilt over how he didn’t feel anything for her after sixteen life passages and yet after only two Earth days he felt closer to Craig than to anyone else, Sateil or otherwise; he finished his tale with how he explained everything to Craig and how he had left the tent, left Tweek. Tweek could feel wetness building behind his own eyes but he blinked them back and looked again at Bebe, at the one Sateil who he was supposed to spend his life passes with and felt ashamed all over when he saw the renewed wetness and the compassion in her eyes as well as the hurt and betrayal that he knew he would see.

There was silence between them as they looked at each other and Tweek felt the urge to explain more although there was nothing left to explain, he only knew the silence was too loud for him. Tweek thought of everything he had just said to his betrothed and knew that he had broken the law which was punishable by banishment from his people, could he really have chosen a human over the Sateils? Blue eyes and a flat voice flashed in his mind and Tweek had his answer. When Bebe continued to be silent, Tweek turned and walked away back toward camp. She did not follow him.

Craig was not there when Tweek arrived back and that worried him, a quick glance around confirmed only the one body lying there which meant that he went somewhere else on foot. With no hesitation on his part, Tweek took off in a light jog towards town ignoring how empty and quiet the journey was without Craig by his side. He passed the junkyard that they had went to and continued on until he heard the screams.   
There was fire up ahead which caused Tweek to speed up which caused the screams to grow louder as he came to the town that was being tortured. He saw his people darting in and out of crowds with their weapons, he watched the humans fall with cries of anguish and screams of fury. He watched as the humans fought back and he watched as his people died. It was a sickening sight, the Sateils were usually so nonviolent and calm and so maybe that was why their battle cries were so foreign to Tweek’s ears.

Tweek moved on when he didn’t see any black hair, leaving the humans and his people to their fate as he continued his search. The blood on the streets was thick and flowed like a small creek overrun from the rain and the stench of death and smoke hung heavy in the air as Tweek continued to run through and look all around for Craig. It was a low voice that caught Tweek’s attention a word he had never heard before but it was in a voice that he recognized from the campsite, if Tweek had been a human he might not have heard the human called Jimbo at all over the continued screams and running footsteps. He turned just as a loud snapping noise was heard and Jimbo fell to the ground, leaving his black haired friend alone to continue fighting. To the side of them was Craig and he was covered in blood. Tweek felt himself freeze as he looked at the human in front of him, only spurring back into action as he saw his birth giver grab Craig and begin to hit him and send him flying. 

His momentum forward was blocked as a car exploded in front of him and caused Tweek to dive to the side just in time to grab onto another Sateil who had been near the car as it exploded. She was young, no more than five life cycles. She looked up at Tweek with wide fearful eyes as her chest contracted, the hole in her stomach and the stub that used to be an arm rushing blood onto the street to join the rest. There was wetness in her glowing brown eyes and she mouthed something that Tweek couldn’t hear before her eyes dimmed and she stared at the sky and did not move again.

Tweek felt his anger flare up again and he took a moment to collect himself before he set her gently on the ground, like he had done for Craig just a couple of hours ago and yet felt almost as if it were from a different life. When he stood up and focused back on where he had last seen Craig, it was to see his birth giver holding his gun aloft and pointing it at Craig. That was enough to get him moving forward again faster this time, throwing himself between the gun and the human that he had come to care so much for. His haste causing him to push Craig backwards, wanting him as far from the gun as was possible as he stood up straight and locked eyes with his birth giver.

“Stop this right now. There has been enough death, he isn’t even fighting you back.” Tweek could hear the authority in his own voice. He came from a long line of rulers which included the genes from the Sateil in front of him who had an uncharacteristically cruel face as he observed Tweek.

“The humans had this coming to them Tweek. You know this and you know why we have to do it. To protect our people and to send a message to these barbarians that we are not going to take this anymore.” He had raised his voice as he spoke and looked around as if he were trying to appear impressive, but all Tweek felt was sick and angry as he watched him.

“The humans and the Sateils are dying. This nonsense war that you have declared will end in nothing but more bloodshed. Your bonded mate was killed at their hands and I understand that you are grieving, I am as well for she was my birth giver, but I do not see the cause or understand the reason for so much blood to be shed on this planet.” Tweek looked at him and tried his hardest to convey without more words to stop what they were doing.

“This war was a long time coming Tweek. Every Sateil here is willing to lay down their lives to ensure peace for our future generations on Neso. As a ruler of our people you should realize why this is in the best interest and why this is also important.” His birth givers voice, while still loud had a droning quality to it which made Tweek believe that he had said it many times before, possibly even before the death of his bonded mate. The reprimand was not so sharp on Tweek because he knew that he was in the right and that his birth giver was not.

“There has been enough death.” Tweek repeated, raising the volume of his own voice. “The message would have been received loud and clear throughout the planet by this time. There is no reason to continue on with pointless bloodshed.” The Sateils around them had stopped fighting the humans in order to look over and see the ruler and he future ruler arguing. Not one of them stepped forward to offer a voice, it would not have been permitted either way but Tweek found himself wishing that they would, perhaps then he wouldn’t be alone in his argument. 

“Enough.” His birth giver finally shouted. “Tweek return to your ship!” The look he gave to Tweek then spoke legions, there was no question in his or any other Sateils expression that Tweek would do as commanded. It was the law, there would be repercussions later due to his misconduct and for something this huge he could be deemed unfit to rule over the Sateils. One thing that none of the Sateils had knowledge of is that the human standing behind Tweek is the main reason Tweek stood in front of his birth giver and tried to stop the fighting.

“No.” Tweek stared defiantly into his birth givers eyes. “This has to stop. There is no guarantee that our future generations will be safe just because of a war that we started here on this planet. Most of these humans are innocent and do not even realize what has happened anywhere else, we are killing humans who cannot fight back or do not understand enough to fight back. Where do you plan for this to end? Tell us all because it cannot last and I will not stand by and allow it to.” He kept his voice loud and by the end of his little speech the emotions were running thick into his voice as he thought about his people and their futures. Tweek also thought about Craig and how he should be running to get away and not staying behind him when there was no way that Tweek could keep him safe when there were so many others around. Lastly, he thought about his birth giver and how angry he was, his antennae twitching around on his head in fierce jerks unable to keep calm due to his emotions. 

When he spoke, his voice was steady although there was a fierceness to it that gave away how strongly he was feeling, “This will end when every single human lay dead at my feet for what they did to my bond mate. For what they did to both of my birth givers and for what they have done to our people and for what they will ever do to anyone again.” Tweek realized then that this was a long time coming, maybe not for all of the Sateils but for his birth giver. This war was not to send a message, it was to eliminate the whole human race.

“That is not for you to decide alone.” Tweek’s voice was cold, he could hear it but the shock was running through him over the way his birth giver was risking Sateil lives for his own suicide mission and he was becoming angry. Tweek stepped backwards toward Craig and knew what was coming.

Back in the old days, before definite rulers were decided, when there was a disagreement that needed to be resolved there would be a fight between the two Sateils until one was dead or could no longer continue. Today, the council decided on everything however with them on Earth and the only two around who could possibly be looked toward for resolution on a problem, they would be required to fight it out. Normally because Tweek was not a full ruler yet, he would be required to step down but since he was not about to do that, the only way was to fight. The only thing that was stopping him from beginning the fight immediately was the human behind him who could be in the way if his birth giver fired his weapon.

Tweek stopped stepping backwards when he was right in front of Craig, without removing his eyes from his birth givers’, he reached backwards to take his hand. When he felt Craig move, Tweek squeezed his hand once before pushing him away, using a lot of force in order to get him out of the range of the gun that would be used almost immediately. He watched the betrayal flash through his birth givers eyes and as he aimed his gun over where Tweek had pushed Craig, Tweek sprung forward and hit him with full force causing both of them to go down.

Tweek didn’t look to see what Craig was doing but he hoped he was running away like he should be. He didn’t notice the Sateil with the long blond antennae approach where Craig had fallen, he did not notice the other Sateils who were around. All Tweek noticed was that his birth giver was fighting with all of his strength and that if he lost this fight then the future of the Sateils would be unknown. Future generations could be raised in bloodshed and their typical peaceful race could be changed to hateful and cruel creatures. Tweek knew that regardless of what happened to him, he would fight to his last breath to save his people from that horror.


End file.
